Crazy Bill
Crazy Bill, or Crazy Bad Bill, is the Woolly Orange Hoodoo and chief to the Woolly Orange Hoodoo tribe. Although Chief, he is the only known and shown member of his tribe, even though the existence of more Orange Hoodoos has been mentioned several times throughout the fiction. His Chief position was mentioned in the Music Island books and Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 25 in which Snuffy Hookums refers to him as a loopy Chief. In-game he acts a bit like an odd semi-member to the Woolly Blue Hoodoo tribe, due to living close to them and living like a hermit. He lives in, as he puts it, "Crazzzzzy Bill's Snaggletooth Swamp" and his shack is a mismatch of items that he has fished out of the swamp over the years. He owns a pet crocodile named Dundee. Biography Crazy Bad Bill is a Woolly Orange HooDoo. His pet croc Dundee likes Oobla Doobla, and he lives in Snaggletooth Swamp. Fiction In Bungle in the Jungle, he provides Super Moshi with fried Oobla Doobla as that grows at Snaggletooth Swamp. When asked how his microwave got busted, he claimed it "kept singing to him" which he thought was annoying and busted it himself. This scene is touched upon in Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters, where he displays suspicious behavior regarding the frog and microwave. It is unclear what is being implied. Relevant in the first quest in Moshi Movie Mystery, where he gives you a ladder, and in the final quest, where he provides you the Glow-in-the-Dark Ugg Nog which once added to the Hoodoo stew lits up entire jungle. Crazy Bill doesn't want to sell you the Ugg Nog at first, going "Nope. No way. Not on your nelly!" but agrees on the deal of being allowed to attend the premiere of the Moshi Movie. He loves a good premiere. Personality & Habits Crazy is a bit odd, hence his name. He likes to remain rather mysterious, only telling half of a story and getting nervous when asked questions. He works a lot with electricity, seeing his shack features a working traffic light, a microwave he has busted and the advertising sign with lightbulbs he had stalled over at Hoodoo Central. He has a slight tick (similar to Zommer) and his pupil widens constantly and occasionally circles around. He has an odd habit of calling the Super Moshi "Clive". Design Featuring ruffled or unkempt orange fur and deep blue limbs, horns/ears and lips, Crazy has one of the most distinguishing designs of all Hoodoos. His right horn/ear is pierced with a golden earring. His wears a lit candle and is stained with some sort of yellow substance on his body. He lacks the usual face painting but does have a left eye covering patch. His staff is light blue and straight. On top is something that looks like a Beanie Blob with a blue and pink feather. His voiced is a lower, mixed-up dialogue version of Big Bad Bill's and Chief Bill's files. Gallery MMM crazy billboard.png MMM Crazy Bill hideout.png|Crazy Bill as seen in Moshi Movie Mystery MIM_ZE_p76.png|Crazy Bill as seen in the book Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters MIM_ZE_p74.png MIM ZE p102.png Music_Island_Missions_Zoshling_Encounters_2.jpg|Crazy Bill talks about the microwave Magazine issue 25 p33.png|Issue 25 Magazine_issue_18_p50.png|Issue 18 Magazine issue 28 p44.png|Issue 28 Category:Characters Category:Hoodoos